When You Leave
by DancerA101
Summary: Cammie Morgan is in love with Zach Goode. Then, he leaves her and doesn't return, crushing her. Josh Abrams helps pick up the pieces of her heart and 5 years later they are engaged, when Zach returns. Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

_Tears threatened to form, but I held them down. I was keenly aware of his hand, placed lightly on my lower back and of his intoxicating smell as he pulled me into a hug._

_ "I'll be back, Cam. I promise you, no need to worry. It's only two weeks, then I'll be back and we can be together," twenty-three year old Zachary Good promised me as we stood in my drive way. He had a smile played out on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were filled with sorrow._

_ "Okay," I said warily, pulling back from the hug and going up on my toes so I could place a gentle kiss on his lips. "Call me; I'll be waiting for you."_

_ "I will." He tucked my hair behind my ear._

_ "Be safe," I instructed._

_ He smiled a sad smile. _

"_I love you," I said gently. Something flashed in his eyes, I think it was pain, maybe regret, but it was too quick to tell and it was quickly gone._

"_I know," he said softly, "I love you too." He then abruptly turned and walked to his car. Quickly, he threw it into drive and pulled out of the driveway. Not once looking back. I like to think that I knew then, that I saw it coming, but honestly, I had no clue. I like to think that I knew, because it makes me sound like less of a victim. It makes it sound like I didn't go through months of pain and crying when he never came back for me. It makes it sound like I was prepared for what was to come; but I wasn't. I was just a girl desperately in love._

"Honey, wake up, we'll be late," I heard a gentle voice coo at the same time I felt someone rubbing my back. Hesitantly and slowly, I opened one eye, letting them adjust to the light pouring in through the open curtains. Josh, my fiancé, sat down next to me on the bed. His spare key to my apartment dangled from the key chain that he was twisting around on his pointer finger. He was wearing shorts, a shirt and sneakers; his normal summer outfit. His hair was damp from a recent shower and his blue eyes sparkled as they looked down on me.

"I'm up," I said, sitting up and stretching. He took a good look at my face and his eyes widened.

"Are you crying?" he asked, his hand reaching up to wipe the tears that I realized were dripping down my cheeks.

"I guess I just had a bad dream," I mumbled, realizing it was true. I had, had a bad dream; more like a memory, though. A horrible memory in the form of a nightmare. It shocked me, because I hadn't had that dream in over a year. I stopped having that haunting nightmare ever since Josh had proposed.

"What about?" he asked, pulling me into a hug.

"I don't remember," I lied, hugging him back and immediately feeling better. I had to lie to Josh, because I had never told anyone about Zach, but my three best friends in the whole world and my mom. And I wasn't planning on telling him, ever. It was just too hard of a subject to bring up, no matter how much he deserved to know.

"Well, if you get up and walk around, maybe you'll be able to remember," he said, helping me up off the bed. "Shower up and meet me downstairs at the café," he directed, smiling at me and giving me a kiss on the lips. Once the door shut behind him, I walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower water and stepped in. The shower immediately soaked my hair through.

I am twenty-eight years old, I live in rainy Chicago and my name is Cameron Morgan. I have been dating Josh Abrams for the last three years and we have been engaged for the past year. Two of my best friends in the whole world lived about a block down, and the other; Bex, lived with me. Below my apartment, there was a bakery that I started at the age of twenty-five. Bex is my partner in the business. I like to think of my bakery as "famous" in Chicago, because that makes me happy, and not to gloat or anything, but it is. Famous, I mean. Everyday, I get about a couple hundred people. It's not that big or anything; it's a small building. I could move buildings if I wanted to, but it's my baby, the one I started off in, and I couldn't leave it behind. My life was looking good; I had a great fiancé, great friends close by, a job I loved and a nice apartment. As I stepped out of the shower, I put that horrible dream behind me and looked forward to a great week, or what I thought was going to be one.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! Quick little Author's note! I have no clue where I'm going to go with this! I just had this great thought for a story and I needed to share it with you, just hoping and wondering if you guys like it! Review if you want me to continue! If I don't get enough reviews, I'm not sure if I will continue! Thanks guys! Oh and here's my disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all! I own nothing! **

**-DancerA101**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I have a secret. A big one. One that if it gets out to people who don't know about it, it could be bad. So here it is; I am a spy. Well, was a spy. I gave up on the whole thing after Zach left me. Dealing with the circle constantly was really getting to me. There was so much stress and I was continuously worried. For me, my friends and my family. Before, I had Zach there to help me, encourage me and protect me. But, once he left me, it all got to be too much. Once he left the will to fight back left me and I knew that it would be only a matter of months before they would find me and catch me. I just thought that if I no longer worked for the CIA and dropped off the grid, then they couldn't get to me. So that's what I did and so far, it's been working. Of course, my three best friends still are spies and they're constantly watching out for danger or any potential Circle Agents. Also, there's usually about six CIA agents around, watching and waiting for the Circle to find me. I feel bad for those who get assigned to watch over me, it must be the most boring field job out there. Being a trained spy myself, I notice all the agents watching me get my morning coffee and take my daily jogs or watching me cook in the kitchen of my bakery. Their everywhere, always some are shopping in stores on either side of me or planting flowers in front of the bakery. I bet they wish that the Circle would find me, just so they have some action in their lives. A lot of them I know personally now, because I give them free coffee or cookies after closing or invite them to dinner. Since Josh doesn't know about me being a spy, I usually just tell them their business friends. While they're on the job during the day time, we never talk, only act as if we're strangers just meeting for the first time passing on the street. But after hours, that's when they can talk and smile and pretend to be something other then the brick walls they act as.

"There's a new agent coming in soon," Rochelle said, sitting down across from me in one of the booths. Rochelle was my closest friend out of the CIA agents. She had dark, rich skin and long, thin brown hair. Highlights sprung out from her roots all the way down to the tips of her hair. She was really pretty and we had been friends for a while. I knew almost everything about her. Rochelle had two kids, both boys, and her husband was also an agent. Except he went on actual field missions. Once she got assigned to watch over me, her and husband and her kids had to move here to Chicago. I feel bad, like I ruined the kids' life, because no kid is ever happy about moving. I even begged Joe not to have agents watching over me every minute, but he just shrugged me off.

We had just closed the bakery for the day and Bex and Josh were at some concert I didn't want to go to along with Macey. Liz was going to come over soon since she doesn't like loud and busy places either. Truth be told, I don't want to go because that would be way too hard for the agents to watch me in the throbbing crowds. They'd probably have a heart attack, and I don't want to be the death of six certified CIA agents.

"Really? How come?" I ask, pushing my warm coffee back and forth in between my hands. A little spilt over the side and landed on my hand, right in between my thumb and pointer finger, burning it a little. I raised my hand to my mouth and licked it off. It tasted too bitter so I quickly added another packet of sugar.

"Well, Solomon is worried about how much security we have set up at the bakery at all times," she said. I rolled my eyes. Solomon was my uncle, married to Aunt Abby. He is always so worried about my protection now that I'm no longer an agent and I no longer practice my skills. You can tell he thinks I couldn't defend myself in a fight anymore, which is offensive. At the same time, though, I'm the closest thing he has to a daughter, and he's the closest thing I have to a dad, so I can kind of see why he's so over protective.

"You have six agents within a mile of this place 24/7, I don't see how much more security we can get," I said, realizing that I was absentmindedly twisting my engagement ring around my finger. "What triggered this new belief that I'm suddenly going to get attacked while working?"  
>"Solomon's suspicious of someone," Rochelle said, giving me the most discreet answer she could.<p>

"Who?"

"We can't tell you. If we do then you might act differently around the person, which will make them suspicious and could potentially ruin the plan." I sighed and took another sip of my coffee. It burned the back of my throat and my tongue but I didn't care, I was used to it.

"The new agent will be coming tomorrow night. After closing we'll bring him over so you can meet him. Joe says that you have to give him a job at the bakery, so that way you'll have an agent working with you and in the bakery, looking for anything suspicious at all times."

"I feel like child who needs to be constantly watched," I said, frowning, showing my distaste for the plan. Rochelle laughed and raised her eyebrows.

"Honey, you _are_ a child who needs to be constantly watched. You are the most care-free, reckless person I have ever met." She laughed again and this time I laughed along with her.

"Hey, babe, how was the concert?" I asked as Bex and Josh walked into the apartment. Josh walked over and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest, sniffing in his scent of axe and pine.

"It was alright." I felt his shoulders move up and down as he shrugged casually.

"Alright? You're insane, buddy! That was _the best!_" Bex shouted from the kitchen. She opened the fridge door and took out a bottle of water, gulping it down. My laugh was slightly muffled by Josh's t-shirt.

"It was alright," he said again, "It would have been 'the best' if _you _were there," he says kissing my neck ever so lightly, sending tingles down my spine. I tilted my face up towards his and raised myself onto my tiptoes, trying to reach his lips. Not surprisingly, he was a whole six inches taller than me. He tightened his grip on my waist and lifted me up slightly, meeting my lips. I sighed in content, but the moment only lasted for a minute.

"Well I'm going to my room," Bex called out, "Since you two will probably be busy out here." I could hear the smirk in her voice for the last part.

"Goodnight Bex," I said flatly. Josh laughed along with her as she took her time walking to her room and closing the door behind her. Once I heard the lock click, I fell back onto the couch, pulling Josh down beside me.

"Are you staying over here tonight?' I asked, snuggling up to him and pulling my feet up onto the couch.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, kissing the top of my head.

"I always want you to." I felt him smile in my hair. He reached down and picked up my left hand and kissed the ring that lay on my ring finger. A smile broke out on his lips as he played with it.

"I love you," he said, looking up into my eyes.

"I love you too," I said, genuinely meaning it. As he placed another kiss on my lips, I couldn't help but say "I'm going to love you and only you forever." And the sad thing was, at the time, I really believed it.

**Sorry it's so short! I'll try to get Zach into the next chapter! So sorry it took me so long! I couldn't decide what where I was going with it, but I figured it out and I have a good idea now. Sorry again it took so long, but my computer's a piece of crap. But, in May, I'm getting a Mac and I should be able to update both my stories more and faster then. I'll also try to update Love Me again. Reviews would be nice. If you have an account, review pleaassee! Ideas are good too. Thanks guys, love you.(:**


End file.
